Since low core loss is generally required for soft magnetic materials used in various electromagnetic circuit components, it is generally known that hysteresis loss is reduced by reducing coercive force, and eddy current loss is reduced by increasing electric resistance. Moreover, because of recent requirements for down-sizing and high response of electromagnetic circuits, relatively high magnetic flux density is considered to be important.
A Mg-containing oxide film-coated iron powder formed by coating Mg-containing ferrite films having insulating property on the surfaces of the iron powder particles is known as an example of the above-described soft magnetic material having high resistivity (see Patent Reference 1).
A Mg-containing-chemical-conversion-film-coated powder formed by coating the Mg-containing-chemical-conversion-films on the surfaces of iron silicide powder particles is known as another example (see Patent Reference 2).
In addition, an iron-based Fe—Si-based soft magnetic powder containing 0.1 to 10 weight % of Si, and the balance consisting of Fe and unavoidable impurities is known as another example, Soft magnetic powder formed by coating materials of high resistance on the surfaces of the iron-based Fe—Si-based soft magnetic powder particles is also known. A manufacturing method of a composite soft magnetic material is known, where the soft magnetic material powder provided with the surface coating of high-resistance material is press-molded, and the obtained compact is heat-treated, thereby forming a composite soft magnetic material having high resistivity and a texture in which materials of high resistance exist in interstices of soft magnetic particles (see Patent Reference 3).
In another known method, a Mg-containing iron oxide film-coated iron powder coated with a Mg-containing ferrite film by a chemical process is mixed with glass powder having a low melting point to form a mixed powder, the mixed powder is press-molded and heat-treated, and a compact powder magnetic material is manufactured (see Patent References 4 or 5).    Patent Reference 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No, H11-1702.    Patent Reference 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2003-142310.    Patent Reference 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No, H5-258934.    Patent Reference 4: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2004-253787.    Patent Reference 5: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2004-297036.
However, in the conventional Mg-containing oxide film-coated iron powder coated with the Mg-containing ferrite film, the Mg-containing ferrite film is coated on the surface of the iron powder through a chemical process. Therefore, in the composite soft magnetic material obtained by performing high-temperature heat treatment for reducing strain of a press-molded compact, the ferrite film is destabilized and changed, and its insulation property is deteriorated. In addition, bonding of the Mg-containing ferrite film to the surface of the iron powder is not sufficient, and a composite soft magnetic material having sufficient strength cannot be manufactured by press molding and subsequently baking the Mg-containing iron oxide film-coated iron powder. In composite soft magnetic materials manufactured by press molding and baking the Mg-containing oxide film-coated iron powder coated with the conventional Mg-containing ferrite film or by press molding and heat treating the mixed powder obtained by mixing the glass powder having a low melting point with the Mg-containing iron oxide film-coated iron powder coated with the Mg-containing ferrite film, the Mg-containing ferrite film cannot exert a sufficient insulation effect because of delamination during the press molding or the like, and therefore sufficient high temperature resistivity cannot be obtained.
In addition, in the chemical-conversion-film-coated iron silicide powder coated with the conventional Mg-containing chemical conversion film, since the Mg-containing chemical conversion film is coated by a chemical process, bonding strength of the oxide film to the iron silicide powder particle is weak and the oxide film itself has weak strength. Therefore, in the complex soft magnetic material manufactured by press molding and baking the conventional chemical conversion film-coated iron silicide powder, the chemical conversion film cannot exert a sufficient insulation effect because of delamination or tearing of the film during the press molding or the like, and therefore sufficient high temperature resistivity cannot be obtained. In addition, the chemical conversion film formed by coating the above-described Mg-containing chemical conversion film by a chemical process is sometimes degraded during the high temperature baking treatment for removal of strain, thereby reducing the resistance, and therefore, a complex soft magnetic material having sufficient high temperature resistivity cannot be obtained.
An Mg-containing ferrite oxide film may be considered as an example of high resistance material formed on the particle surface of the above-described iron-based Fe—Si-based soft magnetic powder. However, even when an iron-based Fe—Si-based soft magnetic powder coated with the Mg-containing ferrite oxide film is press-molded into a compact, and strain-relief heat treatment at a high temperature is performed on the compact, sufficient high-temperature resistivity cannot be obtained. Because the Mg-containing ferrite is generally unstable in relation to heat, its insulation property is easily reduced by the change of ferrite structure caused by heating. As a result, insulation property of the obtained composite soft magnetic material is reduced.
In addition, in the iron-based Fe—Si-based soft magnetic powder coated with the conventional Mg-containing ferrite oxide film, the Mg-containing ferrite oxide film is coated on the surface of powder particle through a chemical process. Therefore, bonding of the Mg-containing ferrite oxide film to the surface of iron-based Fe—Si-based soft magnetic powder particle is not sufficient. Therefore, in the composite soft magnetic material manufactured by press molding and heat-treating the iron-based soft magnetic powder coated with the conventional Mg-containing ferrite oxide film, delamination or breakdown of the Mg-containing ferrite oxide film or the like occur during press molding, and sufficient insulation effect cannot be exerted. Therefore, sufficient high resistivity could not be obtained.